Nemesis
Nemesis is a PRL Spy created by YouTube user SarisKhan. His theme is [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-hQ0-9Iy6I4 Silent Hill 2 OST - Ashes and Ghost]. Appearance Nemesis is a PRL Spy who wears a purple Facepeeler. He also lacks a typical Spy's cigarette. Personality and Behaviour Nemesis is an inhumanly wicked entity. Rumoured to be a physical manifestation of pure evil his singular purpose in existence is to cause mayhem. He is vicious and persistent in his approach. Pleas for mercy are bound to fall on deaf ears and he is more than willing to combat those who struggle and attempt to fend him off. Nemesis is merciless and sadistic, and overtly enjoys inflicting grievous harm to others. He may willingly prolong a confrontation just for the sake of sheer torment. Notably, he seems to possess some sort of twisted, dark sense of humour and will sometimes taunt his victims. He tends to laugh frequently, whether he delivers a killing blow or is under attack himself. Moreover, he is obviously insane. In addition to his inherent malevolence he displays some quirks that are simply odd and eerie, puzzling to whomever has the misfortune of being in the vicinity. Nemesis is a dangerous combatant. He is observant and cunning. Frequently, he lures his victims into traps or manipulates groups to separate in order to kill them one by one. Conversely, he is not one to fall for tricks easily. Moreover, he is quite elusive and may seem to vanish and appear out of thin air at random points throughout confrontations. Somewhat reckless when engaging normal mercenaries, he exhibits noticeably greater caution whenever confronted by a TF2 Freak. Despite his sinister demeanour he is not exactly fearless, however. Should a situation develop in a way detrimental to him Nemesis will attempt to retreat. He is rather vengeful and may later endeavour to settle a score with the ones responsible for his defeat. Notably, Nemesis seems to largely ignore other evil TF2 Monsters, specifically those of supernatural origin. This approach appears to be mutual and in case Nemesis and one such malevolent entity end up in the same place, they normally disregard and avoid each other. However, this does not extend to evil Freaks who are mutants or cyborgs, toward whom Nemesis is overtly hostile. Powers and Abilities Even though he has a physical body Nemesis is a dark, supernatural entity. As such, he boasts enhanced fitness. His considerable physical strength allows him to viciously pummel and dismember ordinary mercenaries with little effort. He is quite resistant to damage, including firearms, blunt trauma and blade weapons. Furthermore, he is rather fast and nimble. He may perform quasi-contortionist movements and manoeuvres with natural ease and pursue his victims with leaps and wall-walking. He does not seem to tire quickly either. Nemesis frequently wields Seward's Saw, a ghastly blade weapon. While he may summon the weapon out of thin air it does not seem to have any special properties of its own. Nevertheless, it is sturdy enough to combat other TF2 Freaks. He wields the weapon with little finesse and tends to simply hack at his targets, although with strength and speed that may prove deadly. The signature ability of Nemesis is a type of reactive adaptation called Counter Power. Normally, he does not display any overt special ability of his own. However, in case he is confronted by another TF2 Freak and as long as he can observe or experience one's primary special ability first, Nemesis is capable of manifesting a power specifically intended to counter the enemy for the duration of the battle. Depending on the situation this can be a resistance or a type-advantage ability, whichever is more efficient. For instance, he may become fireproof to withstand pyrokinesis, develop electric manipulation to overpower cyborgs or augment his agility to outmanoeuvre a mighty glacier, among others. Nemesis is a cunning combatant and will usually refrain from direct confrontation until he is ready to counter the opponent. It is also possible for Nemesis to use his main power to counteract various hazardous areas around him, as well as different kinds of obstacles along the way. He may be defeated and he may be killed, but he always returns sooner or later. Nemesis Fitness.png|Physical fitness. Nemesis Counter Power.png|The Counter Power activates. Faults and Weaknesses *By default, his physical fitness is average for a TF2 Freak. *With the Counter Power active Nemesis acquires whatever vulnerabilities the manifested special ability entails. For example, Fire Manipulation involves susceptibility to water-type attacks. *The Counter Power may manifest only a single special ability at a time. Additionally, said power fades away soon after an engagement. In fact, this can also leave him vulnerable to different kinds of attacks, especially when he's not engaging various opponents beforehand. *Even though inherently dangerous, the Counter Power may only reach a certain magnitude. This means that some of the more powerful TF2 Freaks can still defeat Nemesis in spite of the disadvantage. *Some powers would may not have any opposing powers or counteractive abilities, such as Omnipotence for example, which means that Nemesis is unable to defeat and counter his enemies of such powers. *In addition to his Counter Power, if he ever obtains counteractive physical powers such as Auxiliary Organs, this will may cause him to undergo a painful process, yet this gives his enemies some time to retreat or to attack. Trivia *Nemesis was designed as a type of villain who requires some combat sense and/or a team effort in order to be defeated, as opposed to the common "brute force" approach. *Additionally, Nemesis was partly inspired by slasher film villains and the Silent Hill franchise. *His voice has a distinct reverb which references the Visored from Bleach anime. Category:Abominations Category:Blade Users Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:PRL Team Category:Spies Category:Monsters made by SarisKhan